


Suckle

by Lolistar92



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Rayflo's noticed how risque Cherry has been getting when feeding time comes around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from livejournal, written in April of 2013.  
> Please excuse the grammar, it's unbetaed!  
> This entire drabble came around because I want to tease Rayflo =D

_It’s all an act_ , thought Rayflo as his back arched involuntarily. He was hot – sweat was pouring out of him. He was dizzy – the ceiling wouldn’t stop spinning. He was aroused- he was sensitive, throbbing and needy everywhere.

 

“A-ah, s-stop, Chris,” Rayflo moaned.

 

_Cherry has been pulling my leg for over a century. Virgin my ass._

_Oh. Should not have thought of that._

 

Rayflo weakly pushed at a blonde head, bringing his legs and shoulders closer to himself. He tried to hunch into himself, to get away from that wet, hot, sinful mouth.

 

Unfortunately, this only trapped the man he loved to tease, his Cherry, all the closer to him. The impressive pressure of his Cherry’s sucks, the rate at how blood escaped the tiny wound, the way his head was spinning dizzily – Rayflo hasn’t been so hot and bothered in centuries.

 

But he had to preserve some of Cherry’s integrity no matter how determined the younger man seemed to be in destroying Rayflo’s. Or what was left of it.

 

“U-uh, n-no, Chris, please, it’s too much!” apparently trying to turn over to spare his pseudo-son the feeling of being rubbed up on only made his Cherry all the more irritated. There was a small ‘pop’ as Charley wrenched his teeth back but Rayflo didn’t get any time to appreciate the reprieve from the hot mouth before his huddled body was forcibly pressed back into the mattress.

 

Charley grabbed his wrists, painfully bringing them above his head. He seemed to pause in thought, eyes completely blood red, crimson trickling from the corners of his mouth, as he looked down at a panting Rayflo. Grabbing the pillow right beside him, he bodily picked up his Master and settled the pillow right under his chest, puffing out the place he loved to bite.

 

Then those bothersome hands came back weakly trying to keep him away from what he wanted most right now.

 

“Master, behave!” he growled darkly. He didn’t even pay a whisk of a thought to how clearly aroused his voice betrayed him as.

 

He pinned those wrists back down into place, and satisfied with how his meal was being presented to him, and turned back to feeding.

 

“Hah!” Rayflo mewled as his Cherry went back to work on his chest. Those sweet and dreadful fangs punctured the area right above his left nipple – his heart. Cherry was beginning to get an unhealthy obsession for that area. Never before had he treated his Master’s body the way he was now.

 

His jaw was stretched so wide that his nipple was unavoidably caught up in that hot mouth as well. Cherry had never before touched any of Rayflo’s erogenous places and nearly 200 years of celibacy was catching up to Rayflo fast. He could feel Chris’s hardness as well but he knew his boy wouldn’t even think of doing what many would love to do in his position.

 

_Still a Cherry._

 

Despite all his protests, when Rayflo opened his hazy eyes, love and adoration clearly filled them as he watched the younger man who was clearly enjoying what he was doing.

 

 _However he might be fast on his way to losing that title_ , Rayflo thought with a small grin as he arched again, but this time a little more willingly.

 

 

End.


End file.
